Reality
by BelovedShadow
Summary: NOT A YAOI, however there is a lil lime because of this clip thingy... anyway this is dedicated to my reviewers. Basically it's a silly one shot about Sasuke and Itachi reading some smutty fan fiction. It's not Yaoi but read up anyway xD


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I mean it. NOTHING i don't own fanfiction, I don't own Naruto and I don't own any of the other writers and fics that are mentioned in this story, and yes they are all real so if you are so inclined, check them out cus they're on FF. If I actually mentioned the story it means it's fucking amazing. And I don't own it... unless I say it's by me... that would be Beloved... right? Heh heh**

**Warnings: Usually the warning tells you that there's sexual content, but this one is actually to tell you that there's NOT cus I know that if u read me regularly, you're used to the sex, and i don't want anyone to get out their tissue in preparation when they don't need to expect a nosebleed at all. **

**A/N: This fikie is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers! [Yes, I love all the readers, but if you don't review then you don't get a fic dedicated to you so BLEHH!] And it's one tiny little ounce AU. Cus Itachi has a service lady… and other lil details like that. PLEASE take my poll cus I check it every day like a lost sick puppy, only to see the same three votes (T-T) I think that's all for now, and I feel like this authors note is disgustingly long.. soooooooooo**

**Enjoy!**

"Itachi-Samma, Someone is here to see you." Itachi gave a curt head nod to the lady servicing him. He already knew who it was; he could sense that he was near.

"Let him in." He said allowing his eyes to lower back down to the book he was reading comfortably in his bed.

"Sasu-Koi," He said without even looking up in the slightest from his book.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke replied smoothly. They had been through this before, it was nothing new.

"What brings you to me this time?"

"I'm here to kill you, as usual."

"Naturally." Itachi said, still not bothering to look at his brother. An outsider would have said that Itachi was too smart to look directly into Sharingon eyes, but in truth, he was just getting bored of this whole tradition of Sasuke showing up where ever he was, getting slapped on the wrist and going back home.

"I'm serious Itachi! Stop treating me like I'm some kid, I'm sixteen now, and I'm going to kill you. Like, right now."

"Go right ahead." Itachi said without missing a beat.

"Get up and fight me you bastard!" Itachi finally looked up, smirking at his brother when he noted the familiar feeling of a week genjutsu trying to push it's way into his unbreakable mind.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Itachi asked in an amused tone.

"Stop pussy-footing around Itachi!"

"Otouto, we both know I can win this encounter right here from my cozy little bed, so why would I get up? Isn't it enough of a disadvantage for you that you're in Akatsuki headquarters? You would also risk me being able to use physical combat? Not smart. I think you should just kill me while I'm in this bed. I could go to sleep if you like, that might make it some what easier for you."

Sasuke was enraged. Itachi still wasn't taking him seriously. He pulled out a sword and in two seconds had it through Itachi's heart... wait... no... why was Itachi turning into a flock of ravens? DAMMIT! Sasuke got even more angry as the trance lifted and he realized that he was still in the same spot as before and Itachi was back to reading that dammed book.

"Stop. Doing. That."

"I can't help it, I literally can't. It's a really good book, would you like to borrow it?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure? You can give it back when we do this again in another three months."

"Itachi shut up!" Sasuke was really getting pissed now. His voice got slightly deeper and his face was slowly but surely making it's way from moonlight pale to the colour of a certain little Uchiha's favourite food.

"I like that voice on you, are you sure that you're hear to kill me... I can think of some other time consuming things to do."

"Shut up you fucking perv, we are NOT doing that."

"You mean we are not doing that _again_."

"Itachi will you please just let the past be the fucking past and move the fuck on?"

"Move on? Never. You know what they say, once you go Uchiha, you never go back."

"I don't think that's the saying, Itachi."

"Really? Bummer..."

"That's beside the point. Just let me kill you pleeeeaaasseeee?"

"Is that begging I hear?"

"Yes." Sasuke put on his cutest little pout. He was determined to kill his brother, no matter how many childish antics he would have to use in the process.

"I'm sorry, love. But I can't fuck that tight little ass of yours in heaven if you're not dead, now can I? I have an idea, how about you kill yourself, then I'll kill myself, that way we both win."

"No deal. I want you to die before me."

"Hmmm... yeah, that's not gonna work out. Any other plans?" Itachi asked. His face reflecting pure amusement.

Sasuke walked over and sat thoughtfully on his brother's full sized bed.

"Hey, no streets on the sheets."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stripped down to his boxers before sitting back on the bed, he left his sword by his side just in case he was able to catch Itachi off guard. Then he snatched the annoying book out of his older brother's hands.

Itachi raised an eyebrow curiously as he watched Sasuke take the book from him, with his eyes the entire world looked like it was moving in slow motion. He smirked as he watched Sasuke begin to softly read aloud to himself without really taking anything in.

"_Itachi sighed, as if he was trying to release some sexual tension magically. Then gave Sasuke a look that meant follow me, and walked out of Sasuke's room. Sasuke followed close behind Itachi then they got to Itachi's room which was their final destination. Itachi motioned for his naked little brother to sit down on the bed. Sasuke could tell that Itachi wouldn't have much to say for a while. But Sasuke didn't care. He loved his Aniki's voice, but he had better things in mind right now._

_Itachi started taking his clothes off. He was now completely naked. Sasuke stared in awe at the beauty of Itachi. His pale skin covered in rippling muscles, his raven black hair hanging down his back. His cock standing up proudly was easily over nine inches long and five inches in circumference. Sasuke felt his mouth watering at the sight of that cock._

_Itachi walked over to his brother and held three fingers in front of Sasuke's waiting lips. Sasuke eagerly began sucking on Itachi's fingers. He was so excited to finally be going this far with his brother. When Itachi felt that his fingers were sufficiently lubricated he slowly pulled them out of Sasuke's mouth. He used his dry hand to push Sasuke onto his back._

_Sasuke opened his legs and spread his butt cheeks open. Sasuke had never ever had anything at all in his ass before and he couldn't wait to see what it felt like. He and Itachi had both just sort of known that Itachi would be the Seme in their relationship, he always kind of had been, so there was no moment of questioning who would be the fucker and who would be the fuckee._

_"Are you sure you want this, Otouto?"_

_"Yes! I want it so badly, please Aniki! Please fu-""_

Sasuke finally heard himself and stopped reading abruptly.

"Itachi what the fuck is this!"

Itachi shrugged innocently then leaned down deeper into his bed, as if he was about to go to sleep. He was surprised it had taken Sasuke so long to figure out what he was reading.

"Don't go to sleep! What the hell is this?"

Itachi smirked.

"It's a collection of fan fiction, that one you're reading is the middle of a fic entitled _Playing With Fire_ by Beloved Shadow. She's an awful writer and she has big hairy man feet, but It's entertaining to take a peek from time to time I guess... I was actually trying to get to _Somnambulist _by FiFi McFu before you snatched the book..."

"fan...fiction?" Sasuke asked, having obviously ignored the rest of Itachi's statement.

"Hn."

"About ... us... doing... _that_?"

"Yepp."

"People know!"

"Hmmm... actually I don't think Beloved knows... she's probably just a huge self obsessed perv who is advertising her other fics within this one because writers block is tearing away at her soul and she has nothing better to do."

"Huh?"

"Keep on reading, there's some more smut in there. Look at the reviews on the back, they're a lot better than the actual story."

Sasuke did as he was told.

"Wow they are! Oh! And look, ExDeeLessThanThree! That's so clever! It's like a little smiley and a heart!"

"I know right? No go to some other fics, try some by Hell Jashin, or Kaline Reine or Profound Yaoi... oooohhh I know, read 'The _Uchihas'_ by SandXDemonX13 It's really hot."

Itachi and Sasuke stayed up all night reading tasty Yaoi about themselves. By the time they had finished the book together, they were both hot and bothered, oh and did I mention the rock hard cocks? Because there were rock hard cocks involved.

"This is so hot! Why don't we do this?"

"Foolish Otouto. We _have_, remember. We just stopped cus you're always trying to kill me these days, and that complicates things..."

"True, alright, lets call a truce. If you agree to fuck me as well as you do in all the fan fiction at least three times a month, I will stop trying to kill you."

Itachi smirked evilly.

"Sounds like a plan, although, I can do a lot better than three times a month."

"Tch, whatever..." Sasuke said with an attitude.

"So when would you like to try this out?"

Sasuke smirked and kissed his brother silently, after all, we all know that between the Uchiha boys, body language is the best way to go.

**A/N: Hello mateys! hehe... yeah well.. uhhh... I just kind of pooped this out after having a random thought during my lessons today... home you don't mind the randomness! I know I know, you are wondering where the lemon is. Well, not here and that's all there is to say about it. Gomen lovies, but I felt like it was better ended here. **

**Please review and take my overly conceited poll... and yeah! I do believe that's all.**

**I love the readers!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
